Rapture
by ShiMegamiSama
Summary: This is a TrigunSM crossover. Vash loses his love and his heart turns cold. can an Angel save him? or will he drown in the darkness. A senshi is in gunsmoke and chaos breaks loose.
1. Prologue

Summery: This is a Trigun/SM crossover. Vash loses his love and his heart turns cold. Can an Angel save him? Or will he drown in the darkness. A senshi is in gunsmoke and chaos breaks loose.

                                                           Rapture

                                                         Prologue

                                                               By

                                                   ShiMegami-Sama

_Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was  
I love you and I'm not afraid___

_Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms  
Holding my last breath?  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you___

'Humanity, what a laugh. I dedicated my life to save them, and what have I gotten in return, nothing but pain. My body is severely scared by there hands, and I stayed and protected them. I suffered humiliation and I still protected them, till they took HER away. Yes she was Human proof that humanity had a chance, but they killed her to get to me, they showed no remorse and I showed them none as well. Milly, Wolfwood and Knives are still with me. I don't talk with any of them, I have nothing to say. 

Knives has become the pacifist now, isn't it funny. Meryl changed him, he saw what a good person she was and he loved her, with her help we were able to rehabilitate Knives. She was such a strong woman; that's why I fell in love with her, her strength, her good heart, and more. 

Meryl and Milly had left Bernadelli over four years ago. She took a job in the town were we live. We started our own little routine/tradition, every afternoon at 12: pm sharp we all meet at the local dinner and ate together, no mater what we were doing. And we kept to it. Knives would Order Linguini in clam sauce, Milly a Stew and Pudding, Wolfwood rice with steamed chicken; Meryl loved her Steamed dumplings and sushi with a California roll. What ever that was. I ordered my salami sandwich and donuts. We never expected a trap, maybe we should have, no we should have never let our guard down never that day… Meryl Died…my love, my wife, yes my wife two months earlier we eloped no one new, I wanted to give her something special she told me anything I gave her was special, and I knew it was true; at time I would give her a flower or write her a card, or wake her up to breakfast in bed, she was so happy…she was so speacile. Meryl… when she died she was also expecting my child, they killed them both those bastards. I killed them with no remorse, why? You ask; they were laughing! The audacity of those pigs they killed her in cold blood and they laughed about it. I snapped and killed them all, the fat son of a bitch who shot Meryl, I left him for last, owe he was going to suffer. I picked him up by the throat, baka piss on himself begging me to let him live, that he was sorry. Meryl begged them to leave us alone she pleaded with them, with this pig and he shot her three times. Do you think I showed mercy? No he gave none to her so I gave none to IT, yes it, this creature is not a man, nothing but a worthless pig. He would not stop pleading so I broke his jaw. Tears spilled from the pig's eye's so ripped them out. IT paid no heed to Meryl's Tears, so why should I. I threw him to the gowned and watched IT shake and convulse till IT stop dead. 

_Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight.  
  
I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree  
  
_

Milly and Wolfwood looked at me horrified. I cared little, of what they thought of me. Knives eyes were wide but they were just surprised nothing more, thou he did wink disgusted at my methods, but I care little to none of what anyone feels now, I'm num..

It's been three years since Meryl died and I still fell num, cold, and dead, yes dead. I am dead the moment Meryl breathe her last breath, at that moment I died with her.

I dream of her, them a woman calling me to save her, I feel Meryl wants me to help her, but I can't; I won't, I don't care, she's not Meryl.  I know Meryl is dead and never will return EVER. And I hate my immortality. My bounty went up by forty Billion double dollars, do I care? No. For her I would have, for her I would give my life, for her I would bring the stars to her hands. I would have given anything for Meryl to live, but she is gone. Knives tried to talk to me, I can't deal with it, so I walk away to drink. Meryl love I miss you so much. I can't live on with out you.'

Vash sat in the chair on the porch of the house; he looked up at the dark sky. It was beautiful the stars were bright the five moons were clear in view. He remembered how many times he and Meryl would sit here and look at the stars. How he missed her soft kisses, her scent, her Voice, her eyes, the feel of her soft silky skin, the nights of pleasure they spent together to have them snatched away from him. 

_know you hear me,  
I can taste it in your tears.  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
  
_

_Are all my thoughts of you.  
  
Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight._

*~Flash~* 

Tears trailed down Vash's face in his arms he held the woman he loves, his wife. Meryl looked at her Husband with such love, Vash Trembled as she spoke to him

"It's ok Vash I'm not scared…. *cough*  I love you Vash, I don't regret anything…move on v…ash. The last words were whispered as she bread her last breath, slowly her eyes closed and she sank into oblivion."

"M…m…Meryl?...meryl…MERYL!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Vash in anguish all who looked on cried, and felt his pain, all accept those who killed Meryl, they laughed they had seen how Vash was and thought what a wimp. He was care free, lovable, happy go lucky, but they underestimated him, they took his last bit of humanity when they killed Meryl. All those that were gathered (all but the bad guys) felt pain for Vash they could see the anguish he was going threw. Vash looked at the men who killed Meryl, his eyes glowed an ere white Fire, his face contoured in a rarely seen Rage, gently Vash laid Meryl down and stood up he drew his gun and fired, no one in town said anything, they turned around and walked to there homes or anywhere but face the wrath of Vash the Stamped.

*~End of Flash back~*

'Meryl…I miss you so much. I…I need you.' A seldom tear slid down his face. Vash knew he would never see her again, her flame of life was extinguished early by the hands of man, and there was no coming back from the dead.

_Closing your eyes  
You pray your dreams will leave you here,  
But still you wake and know the truth -  
No one's there._

'Vash when will you move on?' question Knives to himself as he looked out the window to see his twin brother moping again.

'Life goes on brother. I hope that you meet someone soon, someone who will help you move on and bring joy back to your life.'

_(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath  
(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself  
(Holding me) Are my thoughts of you  
Sweet rapture and life,  
It ends here tonight._

_'Meryl'_

R/R people. Tell me what do you think and who should Vash and Knives be paired up with? Let me know.

Usagi/Vash

Rei/Vash

Minako/Vash

Makoto/Vash

Ami/Vash

Setsuna/Vash

Setsuna/Knives

Usagi/Knives

Rei/Knives  
Minako/Knives

Makoto/Knives

Ami/Knives

Let me know.


	2. NOTE:Preview

sorry it has taken so long for an update. i have started school again and working at the same time so i have very little time to write, but i do write. there are so many opportunities for this story, i write as it comes to me, I don't rush my writing that's were mistake come in. soon I will be posting the next chapter, I am still analyzing who Vash and Knives should be paired off to. I welcome all Ideas this story will be at times Dark "it's my nature ;-D" and others Funny, romantic, ect.  
  
So fare Vash is morning his Love, Yes it's long cause this was not Puppy love, It was true love. Imagine after what three Hundred Years of Pain that Vash went threw he finds someone who Love's him for him! and care not about how severely scared his body is or the fact he has a murdering ass for a brother. Or the fact he is not human and a plant. hmmmm would you not cherish someone like that. Hell I would.  
  
second this is after all a story Just that!   
  
Preview to next Chapter:  
  
A couple were talking the man was tall with spike blond hair. The woman was short with long black hair her eyes were lavender wile his was aqua green.   
  
"Vash You know I love you," the woman waited then continued "i went to the Doctor today" she silenced him with her hand then continued " Vash.... Vash I'm Pregnant" the woman said quietly  
  
The woman looked up at the man she loves to see him smiling a big goofy smile and his eyes sparkling with unshed tears.   
  
Vash Grabs Meryl from the waist and lifts her in the air twirling around with her   
  
"Meryl I love you, you have made me so happy, I'm going to be a daddy," said a very excited Vash "i love you Meryl, My Beautiful wife."  
  
*****  
  
*********  
  
******  
  
***  
  
A woman bolted up from bed panting, the dream it was so real. What could it mean? 


End file.
